The Miracle of Prayer
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: During one of Abby's most difficult assignments, Gloria's assignment is to make sure she completes hers. But what happens when Abby starts losing the battle with her emotions? Will Gloria be able to help her let go in time to finish the assignment? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TBAA. They belong to CBS and Martha Williamson. I do however own Abby, as well as Kassie and anyone else you don't recognize.  
God loves you

"The Miracle of Prayer"

Abby tried to fight back tears as she observed her latest assignment.

The fourteen-year-old girl was in the basement of her home, on her knees.

Tears were streaming down her face, although she didn't utter a sound at first.

When she did, Abby could hear the desperation in her voice and it felt like it was cutting into her very soul.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked tearfully. "Why does he insist on hurting me like this? What did I do?"

"Nothing." Abby whispered. "You didn't do anything, sweetheart."

Abby knew the girl couldn't hear her, but she couldn't stand it when children blamed themselves for things that weren't their fault.

The young angel had an especially hard time when a parent was to blame for the child's pain, like now.

Gloria gazed at her case worker worriedly. She could see the tel tale signs of a battle wedging itself in Abby's mind and heart.

"You can't." Gloria reminded her. "Not yet."

Abby nodded.

"I know." She said. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

Gloria regarded her case worker with something of sympathy on her face.

She knew what it felt like to want to help so badly, but knowing she had to wait for God's timing.

But Gloria knew Abby felt the pain of her young assignments more so because of the kinds of cases she dealt with.

"Abb?" Gloria asked tentatively.

"I'm okay." Abby said. But the tremble in her voice told Gloria a different story.

As they continued to watch their next assignment, Abby felt as though a knife was plunging into her soul with every sob that issued from their assignment's mouth. She had never witnessed this much emotional pain in one Human being before.

And the fact that it was a child made it ten times more unbearable for the young case worker.

As Abby felt her supervisor's hand on her shoulder, she shrugged her off.

Gloria frowned.

"Abby, please." She said softly. "Don't' do this."

"I'm fine." Abby insisted. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. " Gloria assured her. "But it's okay to let go every once in a while too."

"Gloria, not now, okay?" She said. There was a note of pleading in her voice. This only made Gloria more worried for her.

Abby didn't' shut herself down emotionally too often. But whenever she did, it was even hard for Gloria to get in to help her.

"How much time do we have?" Gloria asked, turning to her own supervisor.

But it wasn't Monica who spoke.

"Not a lot of it, little angel." Tess replied. She glanced at Abby who looked close to tears. Tess could also see something else in her eyes as well. Whether it was determination or anger, she wasn't sure.

As the eldest angel made a move towards her, Abby backed up, her eyes speaking volumes.

But in her haste to get away from Tess's attempts to comfort her, she forgot that Gloria was standing in back of her.

As much as it was killing Gloria, she didn't reach her arms out to Abby. She hated not being able to comfort her, but she knew it wouldn't do any good for now. It would only push Abby further away and they needed her here with them.

Even though she knew it was killing her, Gloria reached her hand out just enough to steady her so she didn't' fall.

The minute Gloria made physical contact with her case worker, she felt Abby tense up as though Gloria's touch would make the dam she was fighting hard to contain burst forth.

Gloria knew this was partly true due to their bond.

Therefore, she took her hand away once she saw Abby was steady on her feet.

"I'm sorry, Abb." Gloria said sincerely. "It's okay. I'm backing up now." She did so while keeping eye contact with her distraught case worker. "There. Is that better?" She asked softly.

Abby nodded.

Tess watched this interaction with pained eyes. She knew it was killing Gloria not to be able to comfort Abby as much as it was hurting Abby to resist her supervisor's comfort.

Just then, all four angels heard a male voice shout from the top of the stairs.

"Rose! Rose! Get your ass up here NOW!"

All four angels shuddered at the harsh words, but none more than Abby.

She had glimpsed a few bruises on the teenager's arm and shoulder when she got up and it made her heart clench even more.

"Please tell me your assignment is her father." Gloria said, turning to Tess.

Tess nodded.

"As a matter of fact, he is." She said.

In an effort to lighten the mood, Gloria quipped in her usual manner, "I would love to see you reveal yourself to him."

"You just focus on your part of the assignment, little angel." Tess suggested with an underlining order to her voice.

Gloria nodded.

"Which is?" She asked.

In answer to Gloria's question, Tess glanced at Abby, who was trying to control her breathing to prevent tears from falling.

"Abby?" Gloria asked in disbelief.

Tess nodded sadly.

"She's gonna need you, baby. Even though she doesn't want your help, she's going to need it soon. And you need to get through to her or this assignment could take a dangerous turn faster than a boat during a storm."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TBAA. They belong to CBS and Martha Williamson. I do however own Abby, as well as Kassie and anyone else you don't recognize.  
God loves you

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait with this story. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

"The Miracle of Prayer"

Chapter 2

Gloria was silent as she drove the hour or so back to the house they would be staying in for the duration of this assignment. She knew what her part was in all of this, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. She loved Abby so much and she wanted nothing more than to help her. But she knew it was going to be far from easy.

As for Abby, she had been quiet as she sat in the back of Gloria's car.

She still couldn't get their assignment's sobs and tearful questions out of her mind.

"Aunt Abby?" A small voice asked from beside her in the back seat.

Abby turned to see Kassie's concerned blue eyes staring back at her. They looked worried behind her pink glasses.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Abby asked as she turned to face her niece.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She didn't even bother to ask her if she was okay.

She knew something wasn't right with her aunt immediately.

The eleven-year-old couldn't explain it. She just knew Abby was in pain.

Next to Kassie on her left, her little sister, Alivia, put in her own two cents.

"Aunt Abby sad?" She said as though that settled everything.

"I'm fine, you guys." Abby told them. She managed a small smile for the three-year-old.. She could always cheer her up.

Kassie shook her head.

"No you're not." She insisted. "I can feel it."

Abby gave her elder niece a questioning look.

"I know you're sad and afraid." She reached her hand out and grasped Abby's left one gently. "Talk to me."

Abby sighed.

"Kass, I'm fine. Really." She said to try and convince her as much as herself that she was indeed fine.

"Stop lying." Kassie pleaded. "I know you're not fine."

Abby sighed heavily.

"Kassie, I promise you. I'm okay."

Kassie shook her head, her French braid her mother had done swaying a little.

"I know you're hurting." She said. "I wanna help. Please?"

Just then, they pulled up to a local Taco Bell for lunch.

Gloria announced this to Kassie, but she didn't even pay attention to her mother's words over her worry for Abby.

"Kass, what do you want?" Gloria asked her warmly.

"I want Aunt Abby to tell me the truth. " Kassie replied.

"What?" Gloria asked in confusion. "What are you talking about, kiddo?"

Kassie was about to explain what was going on, when she got a message from the Father. She was used to getting these by now, so she wasn't afraid.

"Na-nothing, Mom." Kassie replied much to Abby's relief. "Can I have four hard tacos and pink lemonade, please?"

"You certainly can." Gloria said.

"Thanks." Kassie said before turning her attention back to her aunt.

"No problem, sweetheart." Gloria glanced back towards Abby. "Do you want anything, Abb?"

Abby shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll eat something when we get to the house."

"Are you sure?" Gloria asked.

"I'm positive." Abby replied.

"Okay." Gloria replied, although she wasn't so sure.

Alivia started whimpering at that moment.

Kassie turned her attention to her baby sister. The two were really close.

"What's wrong, sis?" She asked lovingly. "Are you hungry too?"

"No!" Alivia cried before bursting into tears.

"Oh my poor baby girl." Gloria said from the front seat. "Kass," she said. "Could you get her some goldfish? They should be in the diaper bag near your left foot."

"Already on it." Kassie replied. She bent down and pulled a package of the baked snack out of the side pocket of the bag. "Aw, here you go." Kassie said. With that, she placed some crackers in the snack holder of Alivia's car seat.

"No!" Alivia cried again.

It was then that Kassie realized what she wanted.

"Alivia wants to get out. " Kassie informed their mother. "I think she's getting tired of being in her seat."

Gloria was amazed at how intuitive Kassie was to the youngest member of their family.

"She'll be able to get out soon." Gloria told her. "We'll be at the new house in a few minutes."

Kassie nodded.

"Did you hear that, Alivia? We'll be able to play soon. Here, why don't you have a snikky snack?" She handed a few crackers to the still crying three-year-old.

When Alivia didn't take them, Kassie tried something else. She started to sing. This had always worked before.

It was no exception this time either.

The minute Kassie started singing one of her favorite hymns, Alivia stopped crying and she was soon quiet.

"You're a miracle worker, Kass." Gloria said with pride. She had just pulled onto a street and was pulling into the driveway of the house they would be sharing for the duration of this assignment.

As soon as Gloria stopped the car, Tess and Monica came out to greet them.

Monica reached her arms out for Alivia, who Kassie handed over as soon as she got her out of her car seat.

As for Kassie, she unbuckled herself and got out of the car the second she knew Alivia was safe.

Getting into the house, Gloria set the lunch on the table and began to set it up.

Once that was done, everyone sat down, well except for Alivia and Kassie said grace.

Once she was done, Gloria put Alivia in her high chair and gave her some of a taco as well as some yogurt and some juice.

Alivia wasn't interested in the food. She had wanted to play and now she was confined again. She didn't like this turn of events and voiced her opinion of it loudly.

She suddenly stopped crying, eyed her sister and said clear as a bell, "Kassie, I wanna get Out!"

After she had swallowed her food, the eleven-year-old frowned at her little sister.

"I know you want out, Alivia," Kassie said gently. "But I can't get you out until I'm done eating. You need to eat too." She reminded her.

Alivia shook her head.

"Not hungwy. Kassie, I wanna get out, please." She tried again, hoping using her manners would work.

"In a few minutes." Kassie told her.

Alivia turned her gaze upon her mother as though hoping she would take her side.

"Mama." She said pitifully.

"Sweetheart, Kassie will get you out after she's done eating."

Alivia sighed, but decided to try and wait a few minutes. She gazed around the room, but that soon became boring.

When Kassie had finished her last taco, she cleared her place at the table before getting up.

"Kassie!" Alivia cried as though she was afraid her big sister would forget her.

"I'm coming, baby." Kassie assured her. With that, she went to Alivia's high chair.

Before getting her out, she put her sister's lunch on another tray and set it aside.

After that was done, she got Alivia out of her chair.

The minute Alivia felt Kassie pick her up, she snuggled into her sister and allowed Kassie to hold her.

"All right, baby," Kassie said, "I need to put you down now."

"No." Alivia said.

Kassie rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get Andrew for teaching her that word."

Gloria giggled from her place at the table.

"She would have learned it anyway." She said.

"I guess. " Kassie said. With that, she put Alivia down and took her hand. "Come on, sis. Let's go eat outside. If you finish your lunch, I'll push you on the swings for a little bit."

"YAY!" Alivia exclaimed happily. She clapped her hands, making Gloria laugh and Tess smile lovingly.

Alivia's gaze traveled to Monica as Kassie was getting her lunch ready.

Monica decided to see if Alivia would say her name too.

"Alivia?" She said, "Sweetheart. Come here for a second."

Alivia thought for a minute before obeying her aunt.

Once she was in touching range, Monica picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Can you say my name?" Monica asked her. "What's my name?"

In the middle of Monica attempting to get the three-year-old to say her name, Abby slipped away. She prayed nobody would notice.

She just wanted to be alone right now.

"Go ahead." Monica encouraged. "What's my name?"

Alivia stared at Monica for a few minutes before replying, "Aunt Monica."

"Good girl! Well done!" Monica said with a grin. She hugged Alivia close and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well done! I'm so proud of you!"

Alivia grinned.

Monica set the little girl down and she ran to her older sister.

"All right, sis. Let's go." Kassie said as she took her right hand. "We'll be outside in the backyard." She called over her shoulder.

"Okay, sweetie!" Gloria called back. "Be safe. And bring her back inside in an hour for her N-A-P."

"Will do." Kassie replied. With that, they were gone.

"Well that was an eventful lunch." Tess commented as she helped Gloria clear the table. "That baby angel of ours." She said shaking her head. "She's a smart one."

Gloria nodded.

"She sure is." She agreed.

She dodged the look Tess was giving her as she left the room. She wanted to play the piano for a while.

But the second youngest angel returned a few minutes later.

"Has anyone seen Abby?" She asked.

Both Tess and Monica shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Abby had found her way out into the backyard as well. She was sitting on a stone wall, watching Kassie and Alivia play.

Kassie had gotten Alivia to eat her lunch and she was now pushing her on the swing set that was situated near the house.

Abby loved watching her nieces have fun. But as she continued to watch them, her mind started wandering. She couldn't get her mind off of their latest assignment. She just prayed she would be able to complete it.

The newest angel was aware that parents had the capacity to do selfless things for their children God blessed them with. But Abby also knew all too well the selfish things they could do.

As her mind floated to the harsh words she had heard Rose's father using towards her, she let a few tears fall. She quickly brushed them away, just in case Gloria or any of her other fellow angels were around.

She also didn't want Kassie to see her crying. If she did, then the eleven-year-old would know she was right. She would also know Abby had been lying to her.

Meanwhile, across the yard, Kassie flopped down on the grass and put her hands behind her head.

She stared up at the clouds and grinned.

Alivia joined her soon afterwards. She lay beside her sister before putting her head on her left arm.

Kassie pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her.

Alivia suddenly pointed up in the sky and squealed excitedly.

"Bunny! Bunny! Kassie, look, bunny!"

Kassie glanced up and realized what her little sister was doing.

"You see a bunny, huh?" She asked.

Alivia nodded seriously before smiling too.

"You try!" She insisted.

"Okay." Kassie said. "I haven't done this in so long. Mom and I used to do this when I was little."

She gazed up at the clouds and giggled.

"I see a unicorn." She said suddenly. "And look! There's a dog!"

The girls played the game for another half an hour before Kassie realized it was soon time for Alivia's nap.

She was trying to figure out a way of getting Alivia in the house without spilling the beans about what was coming, when Alivia suddenly sat up, pointed across the yard and squealed, "Aunt Abby!" With that, she got up and made a bee line for their for mentioned aunt.

"Alivia, wait!" Kassie cried. "Wait for me!"

Jumping up from her spot, she ran to catch up to her sister.

Kassie reached Alivia just as Abby picked her up.

"May I help you, Miss Alivia?" She asked. She sounded more like her old self, but Kassie could still tell something was wrong.

"Aunt Abby!" She said again.

Abby grinned a genuine grin this time. She hugged Alivia and kissed her several times.

"That's right!" She said proudly. "Good girl. You are a smart cookie." She commented as she made her way towards the house with Kassie following close behind.

"Oh no!" Kassie said in realization. "Now you've done it."

Abby looked puzzled until Alivia filled in the blanks.

"Can I have a cookie, please?"

"We need to ask your Mama." Abby told her.

The three entered the house just as Gloria came around the corner from the music room.

She grinned upon seeing her daughters and Abby.

"Mama!" Alivia squealed happily.

"Hi baby." Gloria greeted her. "You wanna have a cuddle with me in the glider?" She asked.

Alivia nodded.

"Say good-night to Kassie and Aunt Abby." She instructed her before taking her into her room.

"Night-night, Kassie." She said while laying her head against Gloria's shoulder. "Night-night, Aunt Abby."

Both Abby and Kassie wished Alivia good-night and gave her kisses.

Once Gloria had taken Alivia upstairs, Kassie sat on the couch and Abby followed suit. She wrapped an arm around Kassie and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Tess had been right.

It had certainly been an eventful afternoon…


End file.
